Final Recital extended edition
by aznjtgirl
Summary: Revamp of my story Final Recital. Edited scenes, added dialogue and extra scenes that I didn't have before. check it out summary: AU Rukia and Ichigo weren't exactly close. So how on earth did they get chosen for the school's final recital?


Hello lovelies! It's jtgirl back in action after being gone forever. updates to this will be sort of slow since school sucks. junior year is awful...hahah only kidding, just my AP calculus class.

well anyway, long story short, i went back, read the original and realized that it was kind of lame, writing wise. plot wise too for that matter, so i decided to revamp this story a bit. there will be added scenes from the original and whatnot, so if you read the original, be on the lookout.

thanks for reading kiddos )

* * *

"Hmmm, tell me which one: Ichigo Kurosaki or Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Mimi asked. Rukia threw her a skeptical look.

"I wouldn't date either one. Besides, Toshiro is already taken," Rukia answered. "That girl…what's her name, Momo? Yeah, Momo Hinamori has her name written all over him."

"That's true. But every girl's entitled to their fantasies you know," Mimi said with a laugh. She pouted as her friend rolled her eyes, but Rukia didn't spare her a glance as she went into the courtyard.

"You keep telling yourself that Meems. I wonder what Mizuiro would say if he heard that."

"Oh please, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. And I _will_ keep telling myself that, thanks," Mimi retorted.

"Whatever, let's just eat," Rukia said. She sat down at one of the picnic tables.

"You're not gonna wait for everyone else?" Mimi checked her watch before saying, "Actually, we're already pretty late. Where _is_ everyone else?"

"I bet you that blockhead got in trouble," Rukia muttered as she shed her black messenger bag and placed it on the bench beside her.

"Blockhead?"

"Who else? Ichigo."

At this, Mimi laughed. "Oh please, I know you're _so_ into him. Orange hair? Yeah, _so_ sexy," she said teasingly. She grinned at Rukia's 'I'm gonna kill you' look.

"What? I'm merely expressing my opinion. Am I not allowed to think guys are hot?"

"Mimi, you guys are like old friends. You went to middle school together. Do you really think that?"

"Do you think Renji's hot?" Mimi shot back smugly. Rukia glared at her before turning back to her lunch.

"Oh come on Rukia, you know I was kidding. I know you wouldn't think that about Renji. Or Ichigo for that matter," she said.

"What about them?"

Both girls turned to see a busty strawberry-blonde smiling back at them as she took a seat next to Mimi.

"Rukia thinks Ichigo's orange hair is a turn-on," Mimi blurted quickly with a sly grin on her face. Rukia twitched as she fought to control her temper before she rejected the idea and chased after a giggling Mimi.

"So what did Mimi do this time?"

The busty blonde turned around and saw the rest of their friends (hers and Rukia and Mimi's) approaching them. An orange-haired teen was the closest and he was the one who had asked.

"Hi there. Mimi said that Rukia thinks Ichi-," the girl's voice was cut off as Mimi's hand slapped itself over her mouth. She gave a nervous smile; she would have been screwed if the girl had finished her sentence.

"I said Rukia thinks Ichigo is…is nothing," she said lamely with a fake smile. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing and joined the others at the table.

"You can let go of Orihime now," Rukia said. Mimi looked at her friend and noticed that Orihime was staring at her with wide, almost fearful eyes. She blushed and let go of her friend with a nervous apology, to which Orihime nodded.

"So what are you guys doing for the final recital?" One boy asked.

"I'm doing a duet with Hisana! We're choreographing a dance. It's a mix of hip hop and swing," Orihime said matter-of-factly.

"Are you really? That actually sounds like it could be fun. I wish we did fun stuff like that," the boy grumbled.

"Keigo, what are you even doing?"

"We're not even in the actual show. We're having an art gallery and I have to present a sculpture," he explained. "It's gonna be retarded."

"At least you know what you're doing," Ichigo complained. "That airhead teacher of mine didn't tell us anything."

"That's because Miss Matsumoto hasn't decided, I bet you," Mimi commented as she dug into her salad. "Didn't you say she's really lazy?"

"Hn."

"Well anyway, what are the rest of us doing?" Mimi asked.

"Mr. Ukitake hasn't told us yet. I'll probably end up doing a duet or a piece with the orchestra," Rukia said.

"Chad and I are doing a small scene from a play that Byakuya wrote. He's quite talented," Ishida said.

"Really? You're lucky, Byakuya's plays are so much fun," Mimi said enviously.

"Would you want to join us? We can ask Byakuya if it's okay," Ishida offered.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," she said, beaming.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to ask Miss Soifon first?" Renji said.

"Yeah, you'd need her permission wouldn't you?" Orihime agreed.

"Whatever, Miss Soifon loves me since I helped out at that stupid fundraiser," Mimi said nonchalantly.

"Ichi-nii!" a voice called out. Ichigo looked about for the owner of the voice, his sister Karin.

"Ichi-nii have you seen…oh there she is," Karin said as she spotted Rukia. "Mr. Ukitake is looking for you Rukia, he said he's got your final recital piece."

"Did she tell you anything about it?" she asked curiously.

"He said something about a duet, but I wasn't really paying attention, sorry," she said. "See ya." The black-haired girl ran off to find her own friends.

"Alright, well I have to go," Rukia said. "I'll catch you guys at dinner."

"Wait up, I'll come with you," Mimi said, getting up from her seat as well. With quick wave to their friends, they set off for the instrumental music wing.

"A duet, eh? Looks like you were right," Mimi remarked. "I would laugh if they crossed classes and then you ended up doing a duet with one of those whiny chorus people."

"Ichigo's in chorus, and he's not that whiny," Rukia said.

"Did you just say something nice about Ichigo?" Mimi asked slyly. Rukia cursed inwardly as she denied it to her friend; she had fallen into Mimi's trap.

"You did, I heard you!" Mimi replied in a singsong voice.

"Oh shut up. He may be a jerk, but he's got a nice voice okay? Keep your mouth shut," she hissed. Mimi continued to snicker all the way to Mr. Ukitake's classroom.

Rukia poked her head into the nearly empty room. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Ukitake?"

"Ah yes, come in Rukia," the man said. "I wanted to discuss your final recital piece. Your friend may come in too," he added when he saw Mimi hovering in the doorway. Both girls went in.

"What will I do, sir?"

"I wanted to discuss the possibility of performing a duet with Ichigo Kurosaki from the choral department. Well, it's not a possibility, it's more of a certainty and we're not discussing, I'm telling you that you have to do it," he said. Mimi hid a grin behind her hand and tried her hardest not to laugh.

"You're joking right?" Rukia stared at the white-haired man in disbelief. "A duet with _him_?!"

"Miss Matsumoto and I agreed that you two are our top students in your year. We are expecting quite a lot from your performance," he mused.

With a scowl, she said, "You can't be serious! Ichigo and I won't be able to work well together. I mean, I've never had to work with a vocal partner! How do you think it's gonna turn out?" she cried.

"It will be an amazing success. This performance may pave the way for future duets and groups between the different departments. It has been a long time since we've done anything like this. You should be honored," he said.

"You're kidding…this isn't fair. Why can't I choose?"

"Because this is what the teachers want. I'm sorry that you don't want it, but you and Ichigo are the only two that can handle this without messing up."

"But Mr. Ukitake!"

"No buts Rukia. You and Ichigo are doing the duet; it's not a topic open for debate," he said. "The music is on the table in the back. I expect to hear you practicing hard." He finished with a tone of finality that really did leave no room for debate.

Grumbling, Rukia went to the back table followed by a very quiet Mimi. She picked up the folder with her name on it and dragged her friend out of the room. Once the door was shut, Mimi burst out laughing.

"I don't see why you're laughing," Rukia spat.

"You should have seen your face! Oh God, that just totally made my day," Mimi said before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Shut up, it's not funny!"

"Oh, but it is! It's hysterical," Mimi said. She just couldn't stop laughing.

"You suck," Rukia said and stormed off for the dorms. Mimi continued to laugh as she watched her friend go.

Mimi made it back to the courtyard when a voice called her.

"Mimi…hey Mimi!"

Mimi whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. She didn't see any of her friends and wondered who could be calling her. It was a distinctly familiar female voice, but she couldn't remember who it was.

"Mimi!"

A woman came to stop in front of her that Mimi recognized as the head of the acting department. She had completely forgotten the woman existed until then: Yoruichi Shihouin.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you calling me. Can I help you, Miss Shihouin?" Mimi asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you about your final recital assignment. I talked to your teacher and Renji Abarai's teacher; they wanted you to do a collaboration on a scene from a play," she said.

Mimi blinked; a play with Renji? How on earth….Things were upside down now. She had made fun of Rukia for nearly the exact same thing; a partnership for the final recital. Was karma coming back to bite her in the butt?

"A collaboration?"

"Yes, we wanted you to do the balcony scene from _Romeo and Juliet_. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Um…yeah, sure…but I was gonna do a skit with a few of my friends…"

"Well, I discussed it with your teachers. It's tradition that we choose two juniors to do the balcony scene. Do you remember last year? Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana did it," she said. Mimi did remember; the two had done a fantastic job.

"Well anyway, the acting department wants you to do it, so please," the woman said. Then she left.

Mimi groaned and took a seat on the nearest bench. Their partnership was bound to end in disaster. She and Renji had been put together with a few others for a scene from another play that had the two of them together as well and the result was a verbal explosion; Mimi and Renji had gone head to head about the other's flaws. She had yelled at him for his lazy demeanor and Renji had yelled at her for being too detailed.

_"You don't even need real emotion for this scene. It's not that big a deal," he said leaning back in his chair._

_"What are you talking about? The entire scene is him telling his friends how he feels about her. You _need _emotion for this scene. It's vital!" she argued._

_"Whatever, it really doesn't matter. You're blowing it out of proportion," he said as he closed his eyes. A vein throbbed in Mimi's temple._

She didn't quite remember what happened after that, but she did know that they had both gotten in trouble for it. She rolled her eyes at the memory, which reminded her of the upcoming recital.

She sighed; karma was a bitch.

* * *

and there you have it! my first revamped chapter ).

please review. i'd love feedback if you read the first one, and if you didn't, general feedback is nice too.

you know how it is, reviews are what we authors live off of.


End file.
